deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny vs Woody Woodpecker
Description It's a cartoon icon grudge match. Which classic cartoon animal icon will survive this brutal match up? Interlude Scythe: Cartoons are home to many iconic animals. However, these two are most known for, for a lack of a better term, trolling he shit out of their rivals. Soul: Like Bugs Bunny. No real introduction needed. ' Scythe: And Woody Woodpecker the worlds most annoying woodpecker. '''Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul, and it's our job at analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. ' Bugs Bunny Scythe: Bugs Bunny. An icon who changed the world as we know it. 'Soul: But in his world, Bugs is an absolute monster in combat. ' Bugs Bunny: Bio * Full Name: Bugs Bunny * Aliases: Wascally Wabbit, The Masked Terror, The Masked Marauder, Rabbit Hood, Super Rabbit, Rockey Rabbit, Harvey * Age: Unknown * Height: 3'3" (4' if you include the ears) * Occupation: Actor/Performer, Singer, Entertainer, Woodland Critter, Teacher, Easter Bunny, TV Host, Guardian Toon Angel, etc. * Affiliation: Looney Tunes, Toon Squad, Acme Looniversity * Likes: Carrots, Pizza, Lola, dressing up, reading, relaxation, solitude, Pismo Beach, and all the clams he can eat Scythe: Bugs does not have a direct origin. All we know is that he's loads of things that involve him cementing himself as a cartoon legend, and a powerful combatant. I mean a better question is what CAN'T he do? Bugs Bunny: Powers and Ability's: Superhuman powers: * Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, and Durability * Extreme Toon Force * High Intelligence ** Often Relies on smarts than brute force ** Has been avoiding hunters since he was a baby ** Expert on toon force and has even taught about it in class rooms ** Is a master of disguise Burrowing: * Bug's primary method of transport * Can dig through earth and snow at an astonishingly fast rate * Can dig his way through miles of dirt and travel to countries separated by water * Can even dig his way to the Arctic * Once even dug his way through the moon (Some how) * Can even dig through comic panels * Can bypass obstructions by splitting in two and going around them while under ground * Can some how also do this while holding suit cases * Can burrow to make escapes * However, he seem Natural powers: * Ear Dexterity ** Can fly by spinning his ears like a helicopter * 4th Wall breaking * Manipulation * Fighting ability ** Is quite skilled/adept in the art of fencing ** Skilled marksman: Can shoot with incredible accuracy and perform elaborate trick shots involving the bullet ricocheting off multiple surfaces ** Has some experience with boxing and wrestling * Magical Powers 'Soul: Bugs Is a absolute beast. He's adept in hand to hand combat, skilled in fencing and an expert marksman. He posses magic, toon force which makes him nearly indestructible, 4th wall awareness, the ability to dig through fucking anything, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and durability, and more. ' Bugs Bunny: feats * Has thwarted many foes including Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, etc. * Once won a baseball game against an entire team by himself * Fought off the Japanese and scared the pants off of Hitler during WWII * Has worked for the army, the air force, and even the marines * Retrieved the legendary singing sword of legend from the black knight and his dragon (and won an scar) * Saved the planet earth from being blown up by Marvin the Martian numerous times, and even once tricked Marvin into blowing up Mars (his home planet) instead * Once went over 110 rounds in a boxing match with a large hulking opponent stronger than himself * Caused acts of destruction and mayhem all over the world until he earned a bounty of one million dollars, and ultimately it took the US Army to finally apprehend him * Once saved the world from aliens who tried to replace him and his friends with badly animated duplicates * Once teamed up with numerous other cartoon characters to help get a teenager off drugs * Was sent by God himself to stop Buster Bunny from killing himself and showed Buster what Tiny Toons would be like with out him under the guise of "Harvey the guardian toon angel" * Once beat the Mon-stars in a basketball game along side Michael Jordon and the other Looney Tunes * Once teamed up alongside famous DC super heroes alongside the other Looney Tunes * Once teamed up with the other Looney Tunes to go back in time and rescue their ancestors from a mad doctor * FINALLY got back at his rival 'Cecil Turtle' after years of losing to him * Once assumed the identity/role of Jove (AKA Jupiter, the Roman equivilent of Zues), and used his new found godly powers to mess with Daffy Duck and send him on a crazy voyage * Once outwit the government and Marvin the Martian who were tracking down him and Lola Bunny for a secret invisibility potion * Has out smarted secret agents, Nazi's, gangsters, ninjas, and even "Carl", the grim reaper of rabbits * Once defeated Daffy Duck who had become an animator and gained control of the cartoon itself (Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage SNES) Scythe: Bugs has taken over reality, defeated reality controllers, outsmarts cowboys and hunters on a daily basis, and has teamed up with the Justice League and Michal Jordan whaaaaaat? '''Soul: He can cure depression, drug addiction, suicidal thoughts, outwit the Government and Aliens, outsmarted Nazis, gangsters, ninjas, and the Grim Reaper of rabbits...yes we're serious. Bug may very well be cartoon god, if not for a few flaws. Bugs Bunny: Flaws * Not much of a fighter: Relies mainly on smarts and tricks to deceive people * His record, though very solid, has included losses against Cecil turtle, a gremlin, and even Elmer of all people * In all fairness, MOST of his opponents have been complete idiots... * Can some times be too confident or cocky, leaving him wide open * If he gets too frustrated, he can lose focus and easily be lured into traps/be tricked * If some one takes control of the cartoon and becomes the animator before he can, he's in trouble * Can still be driven insane or scared off by threats/enemies he can't handle * Can be distracted/lured by attractive women/rabbits (even if they're obviously just robots) but he can resist their charms once he figures out they're a threat * Can't resist carrots and can be baited by them and can end up eating ones that have been drugged with poison, tranquilizers, etc. * Ears can some times pop out of his disguises and give him away (Unless he's wearing a mask that completely covers his head) * Susceptible to hypnosis/hypnotism/mind control * It's speculated that Bugs can die from decapitation (As he dreads the idea of being beheaded and Daffy once died of being beheaded) though he has survived his head being erased long enough to get a replacement * Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or get knocked out * Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") Scythe: In all fairness, Bug doesn't exactly fight geniuses. He can get cocky, frustration leads to him loosing focus. Carrots can also lead to distraction, and he isn't immune to poison, tranquilizers, mind control, and his toon force has limits. Then there's every toons weakness, the dip, an acid that bypasses toon force and kills toons instantly. 'Soul: But no matter the danger, Bug will always rise above to entertain kids better than some dumb mouse. ' Bugs: Eh, what's up doc? Woody Woodpecker Fight Conclusion Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Universal vs Warner Bros themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles